


Hal x Roxy [Audiophile]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [41]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audiophilia, Aural Kink, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Mechanophilia, Robophilia, Robots, Technology, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:hal creating a voice for himself specifically designed to get roxy flustered
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Roxy Lalonde
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 9





	Hal x Roxy [Audiophile]

**TT:** So.

**TG:** sooooooooo. 

**TT:** Exactly. 

**TG:** lol 

**TG:** an y way. 

**TG:** whats got MISTER hal contactin lil ol me @ this hour??? 

**TT:** Plug in your headphones. 

Immediately, she’s rushing to do just that, fishing her best pair out of the drawer beside her computer. With the cushioned silence of noise-cancelling goodness in place, she’s able to intercept his request for a video call. Naturally, Hal’s side doesn’t populate anything but a black screen with gleaming triangles winking in and out of full opacity. Aesthetic, bro.

“Hellooo?” She mimes knocking on her screen for added effect, breath held and her cheeks bunching with a smile.

She hears an inhale. Her smile shifts into something mildly shocked when she registers what it is, but nothing prepares her for the warm, rich, wholly unique voice that pitches each syllable precisely.

“Hey, Roxy.” A beat, while she’s still reeling from the reality of _Hal_ saying _her name_. “Pretty obvious now, but we’ve finished final production on my audio banks.” _Very_ obvious. Her smile’s completely fallen away, eyes staring into the black triangle-splattered void on her screen.

She swallows, thick and minding her tongue. It feels swollen. “Hey. Hey! Hey, hi, _wow._ This is you? You finally— It’s you?” Very intelligent.

“It’s all me. We used the program you wrote to isolate specific pitches. Realistically, I’m a mixture of GLaDOS, 9000, and Dirk, along with a couple other donors. From there, it was just mixing and audio-leveling.” She can _hear_ him smiling. It sounds real, not synthesized in the least, “You like it?”

Roxy’s voice cracks. “Uhh, _yes?_ What the fuck, this is _way_ above what I was expecting.” Her fingers vanish from her keyboard to stroke the inside of her thighs. “You sound… literally amazing. Did you add something into to simulate breathing?”

“Mm. Yeah. I went back over any audio available of you and Dirk calling and wrote a few lines of code to invoke and alter my so-called breathing for realism.”

“Fuck, dude. That’s great!”

“Agreed. But now we have to test it out.”

She blinks, one brow arching. “Thought you finished final production, cowboy.”

“Oh, sure. But you haven’t taken your panties off yet, so I might need to do some tweaking.” He barely manages to finish his sentence before Roxy’s thoroughly divesting herself off the damn things and setting one heel up on her desk. Hal _laughs_ , something so rich and perfect that she’s shivering.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/627890884133961728/hal-creating-a-voice-for-himself-specifically)


End file.
